


The Beginning

by SPNLvr17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Mentioned Chuck Shurley, Other, Past Crowley/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNLvr17/pseuds/SPNLvr17
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I started writing way back in January of 2014 on fanfiction.net. Rated T for language. Human!Gabriel/OC
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/OC





	1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

**Monica's P.O.V.**

Today's the first day of my first year in College. I'm so nervous but, I have to be confident. I can't wait to see Gabriel again. He has been my best friend since high school. I packed my stuff and I'm ready to go. I got on the bus and sat on my seat. I looked to see who sat beside me and that's when I got excited.

“Hi Gabriel! How's it going?” I said kindly. Gabriel looked up from the bus window and said “Oh! Hi Monica! Ready for your first year of College?” “You know it, are you?” “I'm so ready!” he said with a big smile on his face. I smiled. “Remember. No slacking around, right?” “Yeah yeah, of course. Don't worry, I'll be just fine.” I remembered him saying on our second year of high school. I shook my head and smiled at the thought. At the corner of my eye I saw a mysterious boy at the back seat. “Hey, Gabriel. Who's that?” “He's my Older brother and his name is Lucifer.” I was surprised. “You mean he's named after...” “Yeah I know, our parents are kinda harsh on him.” I was kinda curious. “ I heard he's been expelled from high school.” “Yeah, he's been in this cult and he...” Gabriel paused. I nodded so he can continue. “...he killed so many. Then the school found out and expelled him.” I was shocked. “Why did he kill people?” Gabriel shrugged. “I don't know. I guess it's just his nature.” “Oh.” “Just...stay away from him, ok?” “Why?” “I...just don't want you to get hurt.” I nodded when I understand what he's saying. “Ok, I'll stay away from him.” I heard that the bus stopped. “You ready?” I nodded. “Yup.”

We got off the bus and went to the bulletin board to see who our roommate’s are. When I look beside my name, I knew it was Gabriel. “Hey Gabriel, we're roommate's!” “I know!” We went to our dorm room and unpacked our stuff from our bags.

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

~ Chapter 2 ~

**~ Previously on The Beginning ~**

**We got off the bus and went to the bulletin board to see who our roommate’s are. When I look beside my name, I knew it was Gabriel. “Hey Gabriel, we're roommate's!” “I know!” We went to our dorm room and unpacked our stuff from our bags.**

**Gabriel's P.O.V.**

After we unpacked our stuff, we went to get our timetable's to see which classes we have for tomorrow. “Hey, Monica. What do you have for homeroom?” I asked. “I have Biology, what do you have?” I smiled. “Same!” Monica smiled happily. “Great!” “You want to eat lunch? I'm starving!” “Yeah, sure.”

When we started to walk to the cafeteria, I heard someone walking behind us which made my skin crawl. After all I knew it was my older brother Lucifer. “Hey guys! How are the lovebirds doing?” Lucifer asked sarcastically. “Luci we're just friends.” “I told you, not to call me that.” I looked at him in the eye and said “Then stop joking around.” “Fine. I'll see you lovebirds later. Toodles.”

**Monica's P.O.V.**

I was worried and said “Gabe, are you ok?” He looked at me and smiled. “Yeah, I'm fine. I...I just don't like when he said we're lovers.” “We could be...if you want.” I said. “What?” “I mean, I've liked you since high school.” Gabriel blushed. “R-Really?” “Yeah. We could still be friends, you know, till we're ready.” I said. “Ok, I guess.” “Great, now let's eat. I bet you're hungry.” “Starving.”

We went and sat down to eat our lunch. After that, we went to back to our dorm room.

**Lucifer's P.O.V.**

Damn it! Why does life feel so unfair. I got out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on my door. When I opened the door, I stood still. “We meet again Luci.” Why does everybody call me that! “Crowley. Why are you doing here?” “I came on a certain business.” I was curious. “What kind of business?” “You know what. I came to take you back to the cult.” “What? No. You know I'm done with that shit!” I just hate him so much. “You can't deny it Luci. You just can't.” “Why?” I asked. “I'll tell you what. You have a week to come back.” “What happens if I don't?” I asked curiously. “You'll be doomed forever. So, what do you say?” I hesitated a bit. “Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll join back.” “Excellent. Just don't tell your brother.” I sighed. “I won't.” “I'll see you later Luci.” Crowley said and he left.

**Monica's P.O.V.**

When we got back to our dorm I said “I'm going to bed. Don't stay up late, ok?” “I won't, I promise. Goodnight.” “Night.” I went upstairs to take a shower. After that, I brushed my teeth and got changed into my PJ's. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soundly.

**In Dream**

**I appeared in this alley. Their was mist covering the ground and it was dark. It started to creep me out, when I saw someone at the end of the alley with an axe. I heard a scream over and over.** **I saw blood everywhere, It made go pale. I looked closer to see who the victim was. My eyes widened. I looked up to the killer and It was Lucifer. I screamed and I tried to run away but, he grabbed me.** **I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. Then he whispered in my ear “Try to run but, don't hide.”**

 **End of Dream** ********

I woke up from my sleep screaming. I heard Gabriel walked in. “What happened?” I sobbed. “He...killed someone.”

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it.

~ Chapter 3 ~

**~ Previously on The Beginning ~**

**I woke up from my sleep screaming. I heard Gabriel walked in. “What happened?” I sobbed. “He...killed someone.”**

**Gabriel's P.O.V.**

I was worried. I don't want to see her cry like this. “Who killed someone?” I asked. “I-It was...your brother....” I went white, like I saw a ghost. “A-Are you sure it was him?” She nodded. I sighed. “It's probably just a dream.” “But...It felt real.” I sat on her bedside and held her hand. “I won't let anything happen to you I promise, go back to sleep.” “Ok.” I kissed the top of her forehead and she fell asleep. After that I went to go to Lucifer's dorm, just to see if he went back to that Cult or not.

I knocked on Lucifer's door. The door opened. “Gabriel, what are you doing here?” I glared at him and said “Luci, we need to talk?” “About what?” I went into his dorm. “You know what! Have you went back?!” He looked startled. “What?” “Have. You. Went. Back. To. The. Cult.” I growled. “No. What does that supposed to mean?” I looked into his eyes to see if my big brother was lying. My eyes widened. “I-I knew it...” My legs started to stumble and I landed on knees. I held back my tears, trying not to cry in front him. “W-Why can't you just have a normal life, without killing people?!” Lucifer crouched beside me and asked “Are you, crying?” “N-No..” I wiped the tears out of my eyes. “Don't lie to me Gabriel.” I sighed. “I just don't want you to leave again, like you always do.” Lucifer frowned. “I have to do this Gabriel, It's...” “Part of your nature, I know.” I went back to standing. “I'm going back to my dorm, goodnight.” I locked the door behind me.

I went back to my dorm worrying that Monica will have nightmares again. I sighed in relief. She was still sleeping peacefully. I laid down down beside her. When I was about to fall asleep, I felt her arms hugging me and her head was laying on my chest. I hugged her back and smiled when I went back to sleep.

**Lucifer's P.O.V.**

I thought about what Gabriel said. I sighed. Why does he keep worrying about me? I know we don't like each other that much but, he's still my brother. When I was about to sit down on the couch, I heard someone knocking on the door. I went and opened the door. I looked outside my dorm room and I saw a college looking boy.

“Who are you?” I asked. He looked nervous. “I-I'm Ch-Chuck, y-your r-room mate.” I nodded. “Then, why are you late? Should you be here this morning?” He blushed. “I k-kinda slept in.” “Oh. Well, are you gonna come in or are you just gonna stand there and act like an idiot?” I asked. “Oh, s-sorry.” He went inside the dorm room. I sighed. “Your side is on the left and my side is on the right, you understand?” Chuck quickly nodded. “One more thing, classes start tomorrow, ok?” Chuck nodded again. “Ok. G-Goodnight.” He said. I groaned. “Goodnight Chuck.”

**~ To Be Continued ~**


End file.
